


Donuts

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on 6x19 spoilers, Donuts, F/M, I guess you could call this a fix it of 6x18, Swanfire - Freeform, Walking In On Someone, swanfire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma buys donuts to make up for the fact that she tried to get out of helping Neal unpack.





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> So...I am way too excited over Emma mentioning talking donuts in the dream world in the sneak peek released for 6x19, since Neal mentioned them in his message to Emma in 5x12. I wrote this quickly, there may be mistakes. It's not even that long, sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> I guess this also is kind of a fix it of 6x18...donuts are better than pancakes...just saying.

Neal settled the box down in the corner of the kitchen, wiping his brow. He had spent years living on the streets, having only what the trunk of the bug could fit. Even when he lived in New York, he tried to keep his possessions minimal. There was always that nagging thought in the back of his head that possibly that maybe it wouldn’t work out, that he’d be back on the road again.

 

Then he moved to Storybrooke, reconnected with his dad and Emma and somehow wound up with a lot more junk. It was making all the moving hell. In the end, it’d be worth it, though. Finally, he and Emma had found Tallahassee, just in a small town in Maine.

 

Speaking of which…his fiancé had been nowhere to be found when he woke up that morning. The night before, they had promised to unpack a few more boxes. At the rate they were going, they’d probably be done by the time Henry graduated from college, if that.

 

He heard the door open and close, the scent of coffee quickly following. “You left me to unpack, just so you could get coffee?” Neal yelled out.

“Not just coffee.” Emma appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face. “Donuts too.”

 

Neal shook his head and rolled his eyes, though a playful smile crept up on his lips. While he was still in his pajamas from the night before-sweats and a wife beater-she had gotten dressed into skinny jeans, a white tank top and of course, the red leather jacket. The keychain necklace rested right above her cleavage and he could see her engagement ring as she clutched the box from Granny’s, which had two take out cups resting on top.

 

“Oh, well that makes it all better,” he teased, taking her version of breakfast from her.

“I got bear claws for me, jelly for you,” she told him.

“You left me alone to pack and you think my price is a couple of powdery pastries?”

“Isn’t it though?” Emma’s eyebrows crinkled in a way Neal was sure only she could do and he laughed.

“Maybe.”

 

Emma smirked and kissed him, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. His arms soon followed around her waist. Just being there in that moment, she felt grateful. It had been a wild ride since they returned from Neverland. They worked so hard to just find a way to be a family first: them, Henry and Regina. They focused on rebuilding their separate families, making those relationships stronger. It had been a full year before they had even had the time to think about dating. Now here they were, 2 years later. Finally, they had gotten a house and were going to be planning a wedding. She didn’t want to think about that, though. She had been working a few late nights at the station and they hadn’t exactly found much time for themselves.

 

Emma removed her lips from his own, just a bit. “Henry’s going to be at Regina’s for the rest of the weekend.”

“What about the station?” Neal asked. Emma shook her head, it was her dad’s shift. “Town villain?”

“As of 5 minutes ago, there were no poisonous apples, ice walls or evil grandparents looking for revenge. I think we’re good.”

Neal grinned. “The donuts?”

“They’re donuts. They can wait.”

 

Knowing that there was no other possible distraction, Neal grinned and resumed kissing Emma. He wrapped his arms fully around her, working off her leather jacket and pushing the hair away from her neck so he could kiss her neck. His lips were getting lower and her fingers were just grasping the edge of his sweatpants….

 

The front door could suddenly be heard opening. “I know I’m early!” Snow’s voice carried through to the kitchen.

Neal pulled away, laughing. He had to. “Of course,” he whispered.

 

Emma bit her lip to try to suppress a smile. She was just adjusting her tank top straps as Snow walked into the kitchen, a big binder in her hands.

 

“I was just so excited,” Snow rambled, not really seeing them at first. “I have a few ideas…” She trailed off upon seeing the state Emma and Neal were in. “Oh. I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

“No, no,” Neal and Emma said, practically at the same time, not wanting to make it more awkward than necessary. Emma was just glad she was fully clothed, flashbacks she thought she repressed well from the taco incident were flooding back.

“We were just um, having donuts,” Emma pointed to the box.

“I could come back later,” Snow offered, looking a mixture of guilty and amused.

“It’s fine, really,” Emma cleared her throat and fixed her hair. “What was it you wanted to show me?”

 

Neal leaned against the island and grabbed his cup of coffee. He sipped it while the girls went over Snow’s ideas for their upcoming big day. Donuts would have to wait until after wedding prep, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this short little thing.


End file.
